My Favorite Songs El Tango de Roxanne
by Margarida
Summary: Roxanne... Você não tem que colocar a luz vermelha... Caminhar pelas ruas por dinheiro... Você não se importa se isso é errado ou certo


OIÊ, PESSOAS

Seguinte: eu sei que a votação que estava na fic do Shura deu Miro na cabeça (nem tinha como ser diferente, né!), e a fic do Escorpião logo estará no site, mas eu tinha que postar esta aqui primeiro...

Ela surgiu em um sonho ultra inspirador e eu tive que correr para o pc e escrevê-la. E eu a dedico à minha amiga Dama 9, fã deste cavaleiro que, como ela diz, Shu é Shu e... Saga é Saga!

Ah, sim, tem uma participação de uma personagem muito querida e que sempre tive curiosidade de sabe no que daria juntá-la com o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

Boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**EL TANGO DE ROXANNE**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Will drive you,  
Will drive you,  
Will drive you,  
Mad!**

_Você ficará_

_Você ficará_

_Você ficará_

_Louco!_

Noite escura na cidade. As ruas do centro, onde ele se encontrava agora, estavam parcialmente iluminadas pelos letreiros luminosos que "gritavam" aos passantes a mercadoria que ofereciam. Mas ele não se importava com nada disso, tinha um destino certo.

Parou de caminhar ao chegar em frente a um dos vários inferninhos do lugar. Penteou os longos cabelos azuis com os dedos, conferiu em sua carteira se tinha dinheiro suficiente para o que pretendia e entrou no local.

**Roxanne,  
You don't have to put  
On that red light.  
Walk the streets for money,  
You don't care if  
It's wrong or if it is right.  
Roxanne,  
You don't have to wear  
That dress tonight.  
Roxanne,  
You don't have to sell your  
Body to the night**

_Roxanne  
Voce não tem que colocar a luz vermelha  
Caminhar pelas ruas por dinheiro  
Voce não se importa se isso é errado ou certo  
Roxanne  
Voce não tem que vestir este vestido esta noite  
Roxanne  
Voce não tem que vender seu corpo na noite_

-Boa noite, senhor Saga! – cumprimentou o barman assim que ele encostou-se ao balcão –Procurando por ela?

Um brilho de sperança incontida se mostrou nos olhos azuis profundos do homem. Ele percorreu toda o salão com seu olhar atento, até voltar ao barman.

-Me vê um cowboy. Duplo!

O barman serviu a bebida e Saga resolveu se sentar em uma das mesas mais afastadas da pista de shows, que ficava bem ao centro. Encoberto pela penumbra, ele bebia de seu uísque sme rpessa, apenas aguardando momento em que ela iria aparecer.

-Senhores, boa noite a todos! – um homem metido em um terno vinho foi ao centro da pista, pedidno a atenção de todos – O show desta noite será especial, cavalheiros... Nossa estrela ewcolherá um dos senhores presentes para que possam conhecer toda a arte e beleza de um legítimo e sensual tango...

Saga tomou o último gole do uísque e se ajeitou na cadeira. Logo ela iria aparecer. E ele tinha de ser o escolhido.

**His eyes upon your face,  
His hand upon your hand,  
His lips caress your skin,  
It's more than I can stand!**

_Os olhos dele em seu rosto  
As mãos dele nas suas  
Os lábios deles acariciando sua pele  
É mais do que eu posso suportar!_

As luzes do salão foram se apagando gradativamente, enquanto que os holofotes da pista se acenderam. O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, todos esperavam pela entrada triunfal da garnde estrela da noite.

E então ela veio, cmainhando sensualmente, pasos a passo calculados. O vestido azul marinho de tecido brilhante possuía uma fenda que deixava à mostra a liga da lingerie que usava, os cabelos verdes estavam rpesos em um coque e alguns fios soltos caíam pelo seu rosto.

Os olhos verdes percorriam o salão à procura de alguém, uma rosa vermelha estava segura em suas mãos. Pela regra, o cavalheiro que tivesse a honra de receber aquela rosa seria o escolhido da noite.

Caminhou dabdo voltas na pista, até que seu olhar pousou sobre Saga. Sorriu, indo até a mesa onde ele estava e deixou ali a rosa vermelha, voltando ao centro da pista sem olhar para trás.

Imediatamente ao gesto da mulher, a música começou a tocar.

**Roxanne,  
Why does my heart cry?  
Roxanne,  
Feelings I can't fight,  
You're free to leave me,  
But just don't deceive me  
And please,  
Believe me when I say,  
I love you**

_Roxanne  
Por que meu coração chora?  
Roxanne  
Sentimentos contra os quais não posso lutar  
Voce é livre para me deixar,_

_Mas apenas não me iluda  
E por favor_

_Acredite quando eu digo _

_Eu te amo_

Saga pegou a rosa, prendendo-a no bolso de sua camisa e foi até a pista. A canção atingiu sua primeira nota marcante e ele enlaçou a mulher pela cintura, puxando-a com firmeze de encontro ao seu próprio corpo. Olhos nos olhos, ambos começaram a se movimentar pela pista, ora em rodopios elegantes, ora em passadas de trás para frente, ela enlaçava suas pernas de maneira lasciva no home que a conduzia.

Olhares curiosos, e invejosos também, observavam cada movimento. Quando a canção atingiu sua segunda nota marcante, a mulher jogou-se para trás, arqueando as costas, Saga baixou sua cabeça até seus lábios tocarem o colo desnudo e macio.

Ela voltou aposição inicial, sorrindo para o homem à sua frente.

**Y yo que te quiero tanto, ¿qué voy a hacer?  
Me dejaste, me dejaste  
El alma se me fue, se me fue corazón,  
Ya no tengo ganas de vivir,  
porque no te puedo convencer  
que no te vendas Roxanne**

_Te quero tanto, que vou fazer?_

_Você me deixou, me deixou  
Minha alma se foi, se foi meu coração  
Já nao posso mais viver  
Porque não posso te convercer  
Que não te vendas Roxanne_

A terceira nota foi atingida e Saga soltou a mulher, que literalmente se jogou no chão. Ficou caída, de cabeça baixa, ele recuou alguns passos, pegou a rosa em seu bolso e a lançou aos pés da mulher.

Ela a pegou e guardou no decote do vestido, junto aos seios, e levantou a cabeça para fitar Saga, seus olhos verdes brilhavam com tamanha intensidade que se podia ver fogo neles. A quarta nota soou e, em um impulso aterrador, ele a puxou de volta pelos braços, enlaçou-a novamente pela cintura e suas bocas acabaram por se encontrar em um beijo rápido, porém, intenso.

Um rodopio pela pista, a quinta nota foi ouvida de maneira intensa e aguda, a canção chegava ao fim. A mulher arqueou a cabeça novamente, enlaçou sua perna direita na perna de Saga. Ele fitou-a por alguns segundos e baixou sua cabeça, até encostá-la no colo macio.

Aplausos foram ouvidos, ainda que tímidos. A mulher voltou à posição inicial, soltou-se dos braços daquele homem maravilhoso.

-Voltará amanhã?- perguntou em um sussurro, ao pé do ouvido de Saga.

-Sim... – ele a encarou, sorrindo tristemente – Você sabe que eu sempre voltarei para te ver, Shina...

**Roxanne  
Why does my heart cry?  
You don't have to  
Put on that red light  
Feelings I can't fight  
You don't have to wear  
That dress tonight  
Roxanne,  
Why does my heart cry?  
You don't have to put on  
That red light  
Feelings I can't fight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to wear  
That dress tonight**

_Roxanne  
Por que meu coração chora?  
Você não tem que colocar a luz vermelha  
Roxanne  
Sentimentos contra os quais nao posso lutar  
Você não tem que vestir este vestido esta noite  
Roxanne  
Por que meu coração chora?  
Você não tem que colocar a luz vermelha  
Roxanne  
Sentimentos contra os quais nao posso lutar  
Você não tem que vestir este vestido esta noite  
_

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aí, o que acharam? Fala sério, esse Saga é demais, sem comentários... Bem, gente, um pequeno aviso antes de me despedir: votações encerradas! Eu postarei em breve a fic do miro, a última que foi votada, e adotarei um novo critério para a inclusão das demais, bebeza?

Beijos e até a próxima!

mpeto que foram ssuas bocas que se encontraram, em um beijo rpara cima, enlaçando-a com tamanho de trpntro aos eu prcentro.tro


End file.
